Samantha
Samantha is the winner of . Samantha began the season with a strong majority alliance and she won the week 2 HOH in order to secure their safety. She enacted the blindside of Caitlyn in order to maintain the status quo in the house. She soon started to branch off the alliance and bond with the players on the outside, most notably Arnold. Samantha gave up 5 competitions in order to secure her safety during the week 7 HOH competition. She struck a deal with Cool when he won POV to keep her and Axel safe. The very next week he won HOH and nominated them for eviction. After this she started to lay low behind the fact that she was not allowed to play in any competitions. She seemed less threatening until it came down to the final 4 and she won POV to keep herself in the game. She managed to secure her spot in the final 2 by winning final HOH, ultimately winning the season. Biography 1. What is your name, age, gender identity, current residence and occupation? My name Is Samantha , Im a female who is 24 years old. I live in Canada and just finished school to become a teacher 2. What is your personal claim to fame? I am pretty much mediocre at everything to be quite honest. However, I'm a quick learner and pick on things quickly even if I’m not the best at it 3. Who/What is your inspiration in life? My momma :heart:. Is that cliché? Shes amazing, I love her and is the reason why im only half lunatic and not full on crazy 4. What are your hobbies? Binge watching big brother uk seasons & the challenge. I also love reading, basically anything that doesn’t involve leaving my room 5. What are your pet peeves? People in general. Mostly, ignorant people and people who are rude for no reason. 6. What three words would you use to describe yourself? Observant, persuasive & competitive 7. What are your strongest qualities? I am extremely competitive and try my best when I want something no matter how long it might take me. I am also good at getting my point across and arguing my case 8. What three things would you have in the house and why? First and most importantly my dog. I would also take books and board games to keep me entertained so I don’t die of boredom 9. Why will you win BB10? Because I will play a versatile game. I will try to find a certain group of people that will have my loyalty, but also try to develop social relationships outside of my alliance. I hate throwing competitions so I hope to have a few wins where I can potentially get out people who pose a threat to my game. Hopefully this pans out and I’m not a delusional first boot oop Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia References Samantha | before = Ryan | after = JP }} Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:JRZ Big Brother Category:Season 10 Contestants Category:Winner